Hijo de la Luna
by Kailey Hamilton
Summary: Oneshot. Lucius&Narcissa. Basado en la cancion de Mecano del mismo nombre. Una leyenda se hizo realidad, y el joven Lucius es amante de las leyendas y conocedor de la noticia... Hay mucho ROMANCE.


Notas: No creo que esto pueda catalogarse como songfic. Las letras de la canción están textualmente escritas, pero no como párrafos, sino mezcladas entre los diálogos (En cursiva para que se distingan). ¡Disfruten!

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

**HIJO DE LA LUNA  
****By: Kailey H. S.**

**-Luna, quieres ser madre, y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer... Dime, luna de plata ¿Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?... **

**La noche estrellada recibió estas palabras pronunciadas tras el cristal de una ventana.**

**-Lucius... -Se oyó una voz femenina**

**-Narcissa -El joven se volteo sorprendido.**

**El estaba en la Mansión Black para proponerle matrimonio a Bellatrix, la más fuerte de las mellizas Black. Pero no se había atrevido en la cena, y ahora estaba a solas nada más y nada menos que con su morocha, Narcissa, con la que siempre se había sentido mas a gusto (Y tal vez fuese por ello que quería casarse con Bellatrix)**

**-¿Con quien hablabas?**

**El muchacho dudo en responder. Pero la verdad es que Narcissa era la clase de persona a la que se le podía decir la verdad**

**-Con la luna -Suspiro y vio hacia donde el cuarto menguante**

**-Lucius, tu te has vuelto completamente loco -Lo vio con una mirada preocupada**

**-Ciertas leyendas son ciertas, Narcissa. Es sorprendente la cantidad de cosas que hay en tu biblioteca**

**-¿De que hablas? Acaso... ¿Una leyenda era profética y se volvió realidad?**

**El joven asintió con la cabeza**

-_Tonto el que no entienda_... **-volvió a suspirar y volvió la vista hacia la joven -**_Cuenta una leyenda, que una hembra gitana conjuro la luna hasta el amanecer._

**Dejo de hablar, pero ella no se contentaba con oír las cosas a medias, y lo apremio con la mirada**

_-Llorando pedía, al llegar el día, desposar un calé._

**-Desesperada -Bufó Narcissa, que por su experiencia, creía que un hombre no podía venir a una mujer cuando ésta buscaba el amor**

**-Hay muchas leyendas de este estilo. En una, una mujer que tenia doce hijos, quería una hija. Vendió sus doce hijos a una hechicera a cambio de que esta le diera una hija. Luego la hija rescato a sus doce hermanos...**

**-La he oído. Pero... ¿Que vendió a cambio la gitana por tener un esposo? –Se intereso, olvidándose de que era casi medianoche y tenia sueño**

**-Lo típico... Es que puedo imaginarme a la Luna diciéndoselo a la mujer:...**_"Tendrás a tu hombre, piel morena" (Desde el cielo hablo la luna llena) "Pero a cambio quiero el hijo primero que le engendres a el"_

-**Suena increíble**_, que quien su hijo inmola para no estar sola, poco le iba a querer._ **-Comento** **Narcissa -Aunque siempre he considerado ridículo algo así, es decir... ¡No poder querer un hijo...! Yo no puedo tener hijos, no se si sabias...**

**-Lo se. Ni tu ni tu hermana... Y tienen que estar casadas antes de los 21¿No?**

**-Y es a esa edad que podemos empezar a tomar la pócima que nos traería un heredero, pero un heredero con vida suficiente para tener un hijo y luego morir. No quiero que mi hijo viva solo 20 años. Y nadie quiere casarse con una mujer que no puede tener hijos o, en su defecto, un único hijo cuyo único propósito es tener otro hijo y luego morir.**

**-Hay quienes si querrían...**

**-Pero yo no quisiera hacerlo... Es decir, no podría formar una familia sabiendo que mi hijo se va a morir pronto. Ni yo ni mis amigas... ¡Y entregarlo como sacrificio...!**

**-Probablemente esta gitana no es amiga tuya -Rió el chico**

**-Bueno, al fin y al cabo es una leyenda... –Se calmo ella**

**-Una profecía**

**-¿Como estas tan seguro?**

**-Porque en "El Profeta" salio un artículo acerca de eso. Los estudiosos saben. Al parecer a una bruja (De raíces gitanas, casualmente) le sucedió hace no mucho algo parecido. Todo lo que pasaba, esta sucediendo. Después de todo, no es la primera vez...**

**A Lucius le interesaban mucho los tópicos relacionados con leyendas y mitología, por lo que se informaba mucho al respecto.**

**-¿"Todo lo que pasaba"?**

**-No tienes idea todo lo que la Luna hizo por tener un hijo -Volviendo la vista hacia el cuarto menguante, repitió: -**_Luna, quieres ser madre, y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer... Dime, luna de plata ¿Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?..._ **-Silencio un momento y luego murmuro:**_ -Hijo de la luna..._

**-¿De donde sacaste esa frase? Es... No se, suena hermoso**

**Ahí recordó por que el prefería a Bellatrix: Simplemente no era tan romántica. Cuando Narcissa se ponía en ánimo romántico, el se contagiaba. Y esa era una 'debilidad' que Lucius Malfoy prefería evadir... Pero en ese momento estaba cayendo, y se resigno a las circunstancias.**

**Narcissa Black tenía un encanto particular que el prefería no ver. Pero que siempre había visto, incluso aunque su cerebro le dijese que debía ser Bellatrix y no ella.**

**-El libro donde esta escrita la leyenda es muy antiguo. Ustedes también tienen un ejemplar en su biblioteca y lo tome prestado esta tarde. Aunque no lo creas, la gitana a veces se arrepintió de entregarle su hijo a la Luna. Y siempre se lamentaba con esa frase, como para hacerla recapacitar, para que no se lleve a su hijo.**

**-El hijo de la Luna, querrás decir. Era hijo de la Luna realmente, porque la Luna le dio el marido.**

**-Como quieras verlo, Narcissa. Siempre creí que el hijo era de la gitana, pero que si prometió entregarlo, debía hacerlo.**

**-Bueno. ¿Y que paso luego? Es decir, tuvo un hijo ¿No?**

**-Pues si, pero... Deja recordar como lo dice la leyenda, algo así como...** _De padre canela nació un niño, blanco como el lomo de un armiño; con los ojos grises en vez de aceituna_

-_Niño albino de luna_**, me cae bien ese niño –Sonrió la chica, siendo ella albina solía sentir una extraña afinidad hacia los que tuviesen ese problema genético.**

**-Bueno, al padre no le cayo muy bien... –Imito una voz de niña que se le hizo muy graciosa a su acompañante** -_¡Maldita su estampa!. ¡Ese hijo es de un payo!. ¡Y yo no me lo callo!_

**-Se supone que es un hombre, Lucius, un gitano, no puede tener esa voz**

**El joven sonrió, dándose cuenta que no le molestaba estar con Narcissa aunque buscara a su hermana, sorprendiéndose a la vez ya que se estaba tratando de hacer el gracioso aunque no le interesaba agradarle a la albina**

**-No creí que un Malfoy pudiese comportarse así –Paso otra melliza por ahí, viendo con al antes nombrado con una mezcla de desconcierto y arrogancia.**

**Bellatrix Black nunca se dormía muy temprano. Era una criatura de la noche, por lo que andaba por la cosa a altas horas como si fuera de día. Esta vez se sorprendió al ver a su hermana con el gallardo joven**

**-No es asunto tuyo, Bellatrix–Respondio la albina, riendo, volteándose luego a ver a su compañero de clases –Salgamos al jardín, Lucius. No quiero oír a mi hermana comportándose como la señora de Tonks**

**El chico asintió, cayendo en cuenta de algo.**

**-¿Tonks?... ¿Tu hermana mayor con un muggle?**

**-Esa arpía no es mi hermana.**

**El chico alzo las cejas sorprendido. Andrómeda Black era seis años mayor que las morochas, y hacia ya esa misma cantidad de tiempo que se había escapado de casa con un muggle.**

**Pero Narcissa y Lucius no pudieron pensar mucho más en eso. Se centraban en el pequeño espectáculo que se les ofrecíamientras salían al jardín trasero y se acostaban bajo un árbol, viendo a la luna por entre las ramas del mismo**

-_Luna, quieres ser madre, y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer... Dime, luna de plata, que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?_

**-¿Por qué repites esa frase? –Pregunto, pero no se le veía molesta**

**-¿No te das cuenta? Estoy diciendo que devuelva el hijo...**

**-La mama esta muerta y el papa no lo quiere**

**-Pero ¿Qué haría la Luna con un niño? Y además¿Cómo puede ser un niño... Como nosotros decimos,** _Hijo de la Luna_**, si estamos hablando de un astro que esta a kilómetros de distancia?**

**-Tú siempre tan práctica, Narcissa... Esperaba esa pregunta. Sucede que la Diosa de la Luna es Diana, y la Vida Salvaje también esta en su poder. El bebe es de Diana, no de Luna como tal. Simplemente, el sería salvaje toda su vida, viviría en bosques...**

**-Interesante especulación. ¿Y lo que quieres es que el niño vaya a manos de alguien civilizado que lo pueda educar...? Que desinteresado, Lucius. No conocía esa faceta tuya.**

**-Algo es seguro: Comprendes más rápido que tus otras hermanas –Sonrió de lado, ignorando la referencia que la albina había hecho hacia sus intereses.**

**Ella se incorporo y lo vio casi con odio**

**-¿Me estas diciendo que Bellatrix y yo somos lentas de comprensión?**

**-Se me olvidaba que la otra no era tu hermana**

**-Ja ja ja –Rió con sorna –Ya se que estoy razonando de una forma extraña, pero no es mi culpa estar tan dormida, y que las extrañas ideas de un chico que vino a cortejar a mi hermana me hayan desviado a ver que clase de Poción Alucinógena se había tomado...**

**-¿De donde sacaste, en primer lugar, que vine a cortejar a tu hermana? –Inquirió, sorprendido de que se notara**

**-Pues no viniste ni por mi –Tono decepcionado. Narcissa agradeció que el chico no fuese perceptivo en esas cosas.**

**-¿No puedo venir porque quiero?**

**-Se me había olvidado que ahora eres desinteresado y encantador –Alegó con sorna –En fin. Dices que el hombre no quería a su hijo... ¿Qué hizo?**

**-Ya veras, pequeña. Sucedió que el** _gitano al creerse deshonrado, se fue a su mujer, cuchillo en mano_: **-Volvió a usar el tono de niña pequeña, haciendo esta vez reír estridentemente a su compañera _-_**_"¿De quien es el hijo¡Me has engañao fijo!"_ –**Volvió a usar su tono normal, dando un suspiro -**_Y de muerte la hirió._

**-¡Ustedes los hombres! Ustedes... ¡Siempre asumen y nunca preguntan!**

**-¿Y que querías que respondiera la gitana? –Uso un tono que a Narcissa le recordó a su propia madre, pero bastante mas trágico -"No, mi cielito lindo, déjame explicarlo, es que le vendí nuestro hijo a la Luna porque yo te quería a ti... ¡Oh, Sebastián, yo te amo!"...**

**-¿De donde sacaste eso?**

**-Los muggles usan una... cosa... que emite imagen y sonido... Una vez que allané una casa muggle estaban usando eso (Es una especie de... cubo negro con una pared luminosa) y estaba una mujer hablando así... –Se encogió de hombros**

**-Esos muggles si son raros. ¿Y por que Sebastián?**

**-No lo se. El caso es que nuestro gitano, 'Sebas', hirió a su esposa...** _luego se hizo al monte con el niño en brazos, y allí le abandono_

**-Eso explica mucho... Y desde allí es que el bebe es Hijo de la Luna, supongo**

**-Si, así es**

**Ambos se quedaron callados un largo rato. Lucius se giro para ver a Narcissa, quien, al oír el sonido del cuerpo sobre la grama, se giro también para observar el bello rostro del hombre.**

**Fue cuando, en aquella cercanía, Lucius sintió una punzada en el pecho, que hizo que su corazón saltara desbocado. La chica pudo leer cierto desconcierto en los ojos de el, y sonrió, poniéndole una mano en la mejilla, que resbalo por ésta, y fue retirada casi de inmediato**

**El joven vio algo en los ojos de ella que no había visto en ningunos otros. Ligeramente asustado por ese sentimiento se giro, viendo hacia el cielo**

**-Ah... La maldita Luna. Lo que da, lo arrebata**

**Ella se sentó, dejando un margen de silencio de cinco segundos.**

**-No es así. Dio el esposo, pero arrebato la vida**

**El chico torció la boca, analizando la frase de la chica, pero como odiaba quedarse callado, opto por volver a rogar a la Luna.**

-_Luna, quieres ser madre, y no encuentras querer que te haga mujer... Dime, luna de plata ¿Que pretendes hacer con un niño de piel?_

**Narcissa no supo si solo ella lo había visto o si el también lo vio. Pero en el momento en que el joven dijo la última palabra, el aura de luz que rodeaba la Luna se hizo más brillante...**

-_Hijo de la Luna_**–Susurro, pensativa**

**No se dijo nada más por un rato. Ella miraba a su compañero, que había cerrado los ojos y tenia una expresión de paz que solo alguien que no supiera que era un mortifago podía creer en el.**

**Ella también sentía ese latir de corazón incesante que asustaba, desde hace un tiempo, cada vez que el se le acercaba. Y si hubiese sabido que el también tenia corazón en el pecho no hubiese dudado en lanzarse a sus brazos.**

**Entonces el abrió los ojos y se incorporo, sentándose en frente de ella, tratando de leer con sus ojos azules algo en aquellos grises.**

**-No se sabe nada del niño. Pero es curioso lo que se creía en tiempos antiguos**

**Narcissa odio al chico por romper de esa manera un momento tan idílico**

**-¿Qué se creía, Malfoy?**

**El escudriño más concienzudamente los ojos grises. Nunca le había hablado con tanto desprecio.**

**-¿Desde cuando soy Malfoy, pequeña? –Acerco su rostro al de ella**

**-¿Y desde cuando soy pequeña?**

**-Desde hace unos quince minutos. En fin. –Comento, notando por segunda vez la cercanía, pero esta vez sin alejarse -Se decía que el niño como que... es extraño de explicar, mejor lo cito textualmente...: **_Y las noches que haya luna llena, será porque el niño este de buenas; y si el niño llora, menguara la luna para hacerle una cuna._

**Ella no había oído eso último. Sentía que el la estaba seduciendo como en un juego, en el que ella era el juguete. Esa cercanía ameritaba más que palabras salidas de un viejo libro de leyendas**

**Le puso una mano en el pecho, como si quisiera empujarlo lejos, pero a la vez agarrarlo de la túnica y besarle, pero sintió el palpitar incesante que atormentaba al joven. **

**-Vaya, Malfoy, tienes corazón**

**-Y late, como el de todo el mundo, Black –Marcado énfasis en la última palabra**

**-¿Por quien, Malfoy? -Lovio a los ojos -¿Para que me haces esto, si ambos sabemos que es por Bellatrix?**

**El coloco sus manos en la cintura de ella, decidiendo jugarse el todo por el todo, y se inclino sobre ella, haciendo que se tendiera en el suelo algo asustada, sin tranquilizarse con la sonrisa de su compañero, que en este momento estaba con ambas manos apoyadas en el suelo, a cada lado de su cintura, recargando todo su peso en las mismas, pero estando de rodillas al lado de ella.**

**-Vine por ella, pero no es ella lo que quiero. Regálame tus labios, y yo te regalare mi ser. Regálame tu ser y te doy el infinito. Pero no me dejes, Narcissa... –Presiono levemente sus labios contra los de ella**

**Ella termino de cortar la distancia, probando los labios que se le ofrecían. Labios que no se separaron de los suyos hasta muchos minutos después, en los que ella ya se había incorporado y lanzado a sus brazos y caricias con una necesidad inusitada.**

**-No sabes cuanto tiempo soñé que fuera a mí y no a ella. Cuantas noches te soñé así, y soñaba todo en ti sin conocer lo real...**

**En ese momento Lucius la soltó. Ella sintió frío, pero en el mismo instante que los brazos de el dejaron de rodearla, vio que algo había aparecido entre los suyos. Se asomo, y una mano atrapo un mechón de su cabello. Una mano que no era la de Lucius**

**-Oh por Merlín. ¿Que haremos con él?**

**-Quédatelo. ¿No querías un hijo?**

**-¡Pero no estando soltera, Lucius! -Exclamo, con una mezcla de desconcierto, desesperación y anhelo**

**Y fue cuando el cambió de idea.**

**-Pero no irás a dejar a nuestro bebé en otras manos.**

**-¡No es** **tu hijo! Y tampoco mío, si a eso vamos...**

**-Si lo es. La Luna sabe lo que hace. Ahora tiene una madre que añora un hijo mas que nada en este mundo y que sabría quererlo, aparte de que como el, es albina; y un padre que se preocupo por traerlo y darle educación. Porque mañana nos vamos de aquí, Narcissa, nos vamos a mi castillo a las afueras de Wiltshire tu, yo... y el Hijo de la Luna. Tu hijo. Mi hijo... –La beso, casi sin control sobre sus acciones –Cásate conmigo, pequeña.**

**-Este niño no se puede quedar sin una madre. Y esa soy yo. –Abrazo al pequeño que tenia en brazos, con ternura -Considérame tu esposa de hoy en adelante, Lucius. Pero... ****¿Cómo se puede llamar?**

**-Draco, naturalmente. Como todo primogénito Malfoy**

**-Draco Malfoy. Me gusta.**

**El bebe emitió un leve quejido, despertando de su sueño.**

**-Debe tener hambre. Necesito un biberón... Tantas cosas... Una cuna... –Se preocupo inmediatamente ella, pero el sonreía –¿De que te ríes?**

-**El tiene su cuna entre nuestros brazos, pequeña:** _...Y si el niño llora, menguara la luna para hacerle una cuna._

**Entonces ella sonrió.**

**...Y a lo lejos, en el firmamento, el cuarto de luna también estaba sonriendo.**

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Notas:

Un fic (¿cataloga como fic o como songfic?) algo extraño y supongo que Semi-AU. Dedicado a Maggie, a la que siempre esta canción le recordó a Draco.

No acepto reclamos diciendo que debo continuar Falsa Fortaleza en lugar de subir One-Shots. Simplemente no los acepto. Mis One-Shots son vitales para que mi inspiración fluya y siga en pie :D ¡Y un buen review no le hace daño a nadie! Prometo subir Falsa Fortaleza antes del 23 de Julio (Y los que quieran, pueden considerar este fic como una precuela... Bueno, quien sabe...)


End file.
